


tunglr bs

by stolashoots



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: tunglr is going to delete me soon so I'm moving all of my small works here. chapter titles explain fics.





	1. undertale - sans in genocide (abandoned)

Sans doesn’t dare enter the Core anymore, but today’s an exception. He’s exhausted from chasing the not-human, and he needs to save up the last of his strength for the final fight. He had hoped Undyne would be able to stop the demon’s advancement, but even she perished.

It seems determination alone wouldn’t be enough to stop it. At this rate, it’ll reach the capital in an hour, and then the barrier. Sans isn’t exactly a human lover, but he can’t allow that thing to escape. At the very least, he can keep it busy until it becomes tired and gets bored.

Alphys has locked down all the elevator in MTT Resort, so Sans is left with no option but to trudge through the Core. It’s hot as always, only goosebumps crawl up his bones and he finds himself shivering more than once. The Core is nearly empty; almost every monster has already been evacuated already except those willing to stay and fight. They’ll all be dead soon, including him. A dreary thought, but he can’t help but know it’s the truth.

The Core is filled with puzzles he once found amusing, but now they are nothing but irritating obstacles he’s forced to deal with to continue moving. He’d have just memorized the correct pathway but someone thought to rearrange it to confuse the human. At least monsters aren’t attacking him at every turn, he supposes.


	2. vector/alit/yuuma relationship details (bullet points)

-It’s not sudden, they’re just friends for a few years while Alit and Vector adjust to Earth and a normal lifestyle (like going to school, having a normal childhood). Yuma talks Vector into trying to go to therapy (using the Kamishiro’s funds lol) because he in particular has been through a ton of shit and none of the children are really in the position where they know how to help Vector work through his problems. It takes Vector a couple sessions before he’s fully on board with it, but he stays with it and it really helps him learn how to stay in control of himself, something he hasn’t been able to do since before Don Thousand ruined Vector’s life hundreds of years ago.

-Alit always liked Yuma, but it takes a while longer before Vector is able to sort through his emotions and feelings for other people. At first, Alit and Vector didn’t interact much unless there was a Barian meeting or they passed each other in the halls

-It takes a long time before Alit forgives Vector for attacking him, and then helping Don Thousand possess Alit and Gilag. And, it’s less like Alit forgives Vector and more like Alit eventually comes to the conclusion that Vector might not have had total control during that period, and Alit tries to move on from it.

-(It’s sort of like… Think of how the “real” Vector was before his parents died, and then think of how he became after, with the slaughter of both his and Nasch’s people. I don’t think many of those events would have happened without Don Thousand’s influence? Or, even if Nasch and Vector still went to war, the situation would have been vastly different. The same applies to Alit; look at how much he changes from before “Shingetsu” attacks him and after he wakes from healing. Alit probably would have went along with what the Barians wanted anyway, but forcing Gaushe to fight for the Barians (and even much of that duel in general) seems nothing like how the Alit Yuma befriended acted. At the same time, Vector, Alit, and Gilag are still all going to have to live with the consequences of their actions, even after Don Thousand’s influence has been purged from them. They don’t get to say “oh it wasn’t me who did that,” and if anyone accused them of things they did while not themselves, they would still be held responsible. However, I don’t think any of the Zexal cast would do that since one of the major themes of Zexal is forgiveness, so the only things Vector, Alit, and Gilag will be stuck with is their own memories and their own guilt over something they might not have been able to prevent.) (I don’t want to say Vector is guilt free and that everyone he’s hurt should immediately forgive him because the other Barians, Yuma, and Astral have every right to be suspicious of him.)

-When Yuma’s about 16 (or maybe a bit older), Alit asks Yuma out. He probably had a super romantic plan for going about it, but then he gets too nervous and just blurts out the question. Yuma says sure because he likes Alit and he thinks he’s ready for a relationship.

-They’re one of those sickly sweet couples. There’s not much pda in the beginning, but they’re still pretty romantic and they go on cheap dates often (things like eating with Yuma’s family, going on walks, exploring the city, etc). Alit gets along with Yuma’s family pretty well (though at one point he karate chops their dining room table and breaks it. Woops.)

-And then a month or so late, Vector asks Yuma out. Vector knows Alit and Yuma are dating, and that sort of made Vector consider what kind of relationship with Yuma and then he asked without really thinking when they were hanging together, only to realize immediately after that Yuma will say no bc he already has someone. Yuma says sure because he likes Vector, and then says wait, maybe I should check with my boyfriend first before I start dating other people as well.

-Alit is pretty iffy on the idea but says sure, they could at least try it and if it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t work

-guess what it works

-like really really well. Not much changes besides Yuma hangs with Vector more, and Alit and Vector interact more while either out on dates with Yuma or while trying to plan outings with Yuma so nothing they plan clash with anyone’s schedules (Yuma is pretty spontaneous and his version of planning is calling one of them at 10pm to ask if they want to meet up at 5am the next day on the other side of the city to watch the sunrise over the water. Yuma is not in charge of planning).

-Gradually, Alit and Vector start getting closer since they see each other so often, and they begin hanging out and doing things together even if Yuma isn’t around to give them an excuse to interact.

-And a few years later, Alit and Vector sort of just start dating?? Neither of them ask the other, they just sort of move from being friends to being boyfriends. I don’t exactly see them as being in love with the other, or at least not in the same way that they love Yuma, but they get along just fine.

-This point is where the sanguine trio truly begins, because they’re all together now. There’s ups and downs and lefts and right with their relationship, but for the most part, it’s pretty stabilized despite everything these kids have gone through previously.

-They eventually move in together once they become adults. Yuma becomes a duelist or works with children, Alit becomes a private trainer, and Vector mostly just stays at home. Vector gets really into cooking; he finds it calming, and he enjoys creating something he can share with other people. Vector also writes erogore and publishes it online. He has a following.


	3. yuuma/vector/alit unfinished blurbs (3)

**1)**

Once, Yuma saw the world end in a wave of heat and crystalized flowers. It wasn’t like how the books and movies said it would be, it didn’t come from a natural disaster or disillusioned scientist. It came from emotions, from pure love and hatred, and too much power in the wrong hands.

Yuma saw the world end, and he helped revive it again.

 

**2)**

Alit doesn’t hate Vector. Hate is a very strong emotion, and Alit has already spent too great of a portion of his life consumed by hatred. He was given a second - or was it third? - chance at life to make up for his previous mistakes and to live again without Don Thousand’s taint controlling him. Alit is too good for hate now; he’s above such emotions that would blight his very existence.

Vector has done horrible things in his lifetime, and Alit will never be able to truly forgive Vector for what happened to him. Losing his control over his own self is the worst experience Alit has ever had to face, and even three years after the invasion, Alit’s skin crawls at the mere thought of what happened.

He can’t imagine what it would have been like to suffer such a fate for hundreds of years, only to escape hell and enter into a changed world. Alit has no pity for Vector, it would be an insult to think of Vector that way, but in a way, Alit understands Vector’s madness.

He didn’t always see it this way. When they were all revived, anger and rage boiled in the depths of his soul

 

**3)**

“Hey Yuma, want to go out with me?”

The question is sudden, and Yuma turns from peering into a glass window of a card shop to look over at Alit. He’s standing three steps away from Yuma, a pretty purple flower held in his outstretched hand. Alit has never been the blushing type, but his intense expression comes off as nervous. Yuma wonders how long Alit has wanted to ask, and why he did it so casually instead of using is typical romantic flair.

Alit shuffles his feet when Yuma doesn’t immediately respond, no doubt mistaking Yuma’s silence for rejection. “I-I mean, it’s just a thought,” Alit backtracks, running his hand through his hair and trying to laugh it off, but his voice wavers. “You don’t-“

“Sure.” Yuma says. He takes the offered flower in one hand and Alit’s hand in his other. “What should we do for our first date?”

***

Yuma’s hunched over a dueling magazine Mihael sent him in the mail when Vector leaned his head against Yuma’s shoulder. Vector marks a page in the book in his lap, something his therapist recommended to him, closes it, and sets it to the side.

“Yuma? You like me right?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure,” says Yuma, not pulling his eyes away from his magazine.

“We should go out then.” Vector states.

At this, Yuma looks up, only he can’t see Vector’s face because of his position on Yuma’s shoulder. “We should?” Yuma knew Vector liked him, but this is still unexpected.

“Yes. You and Alit are dating, so we should date too.” Vector explains, but Yuma struggles to understand his logic.

“We should?” Yuma repeats


	4. ygo klepto (yamibakura/yuugi) (complete)

People are too trusting. With a charming smile and a word of flattery, they’ll be so delighted they won’t even notice their pocket’s a wallet lighter, and Bakura will be gone before it’s missed. Stealing is so simple; easier than taking candy from a baby, or so the saying goes.

Someone bumps into Bakura, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Oh! Sorry about that.” A teenager around his age stumbles back, smiling at Bakura and flashing him a glimpse of slightly crooked teeth that Bakura somehow finds attractive. “I like your shirt.”

Bakura glances down at his black shirt with an image of a kuriboh holding duel monsters cards in its miniature hands. When Bakura looks back up, he’s already gone, moving through the crowd on the busy streets. If it wasn’t for his unusual star shaped hair, Bakura wouldn’t have been able to spot him among all the people.

Bakura watches until the other teen is out of sight, his heart fluttering and face aglow. “Fuck,” says Bakura. He checks his pockets, only to find nothing missing. And yet, something feels different.

Bakura turns and walks away, his thoughts continuing to flicker back on the teen who bumped into him.


	5. zexal - yuuma kissing vector's freckles

Yuma traces his finger down the back of Vector’s spine, mesmerized by the thousands of tiny freckles peppering his skin. They remind him of the stars, eye catching, beautiful, and filled with happy memories.

Yuma leans down and presses his lips against Vector’s shoulder, kissing his way across his neck and to the other shoulder. Vector shivers under him, only just able to hold back a gasp.

“I want to kiss your lips for every freckle on your body.” It’s a sudden thought and it slips from Yuma’s mind into the air like water flowing through cracks.

“That’s a lot of kisses, Yuma. You’ll be stuck kissing me for the rest of you life to do that.” Vector wiggles out of Yuma’s grip and rolls over onto his back.

A kiss for every freckle. Yuma thinks about it. Even if there was a billion freckles on Vector, Yuma wouldn’t mind it. He would enjoy and savor each and every one.

Seeing the dertamination on Yuma’s face, Vector smiles, soft and kind and unlike the one he saves for everyone else. This smile is just for Yuma’s eyes. “Well then. Why don’t you start now?”


	6. consume - nonfiction about my ocd

It starts with a slight urge, one that’s almost unnoticeable, but the body reacts even if the mind doesn’t. Your fingers twitch on their own, and without even realizing it, they reach up and narrow in on your eyelashes.

_Pluck. Pluck. Pluck._

Lashes fall from your eyes like snow drifting down from the sky. You don’t even notice the damage you’re causing until it’s too late; gone are your long, luxurious eyelashes and only barren gaps are left. It burns, both the shame of the act you’ve committed and the pain from tearing so many out at once.

This will not be a singular occurrence for you. It will happen again and again as the stress and the anxiety builds up. There are days when you can resist, and then there are days when you go into an almost trance-like state while you pluck, not aware of what you’re doing until you’re bleeding and your fingers scream.

The temptation is too great for you to ignore. Perhaps one day you’ll become strong enough to fight it, but for now, you’re unable to. It controls you, consumes you until all you’re able to think about is plucking until there’s nothing left.

You tell yourself it’s perfectly alright. After all, this is how you cope. This is how you calm down. You pretend that your destructive habit isn’t developing into an OCD that will plague you for the next two years – or more, depending if therapy and medication don’t help you.

And so you allow yourself to be drawn into the pleasure of the release and pain, moving on to your eyebrows next. You lie and lie and lie as you _pluck_ and _pluck_ and _pluck_. At least no one will notice your eyebrows becoming thinner, and now you don’t have to feel guilt at the gaps in your eyelashes.

No one does notice. Not when you rip all of the eyelashes from the side of your left eye or the middle of your left eye. No one says anything when one day your eyebrows become clean and thin, despite the change being dramatic compared to your usual bushy and messy ones.

The urge once came and went as the anxiety swings up and down. The stress goes up and you need the pain and pleasure and concentration to pull yourself away from the world. Now things are different, and the desire is constant. You need to indulge and you need to remove and, in a way, you need to hurt yourself. Maybe it’s because you no longer believe you’re alive. Maybe it’s because you deserve this terrible fate.

And then one day the world comes crashing down around you and you can no longer shield yourself from the truth. You need to stop this because you can no longer pretend to be happy when you’re not. You cannot allow this to get any worse.

You fight. You fight because you need to; you fight because you _want_ to. This is the only option.

It will all be okay. You will be okay.

You will conquer.


	7. zexal - yuuma/shark/kaito normal au?

A kid sits down in front of him, one with streaks of bright pink hair and wearing a tacky sleeveless jacket. “Hi,” he says, and Ryouga grits his teeth. “Hi,” the kid repeats when Ryouga doesn’t answer him, too busy playing with his rice with his fork.

“Who the hell are you.” Ah, and there is Kaito. His question is closer to a warning statement than anything. Kaito drops his satchel on the table beside Ryouga’s and sits down. Ryouga can tell he’s in a bad mood, and he’s not surprised. If _someone_ hadn’t decided to take calculus and physics back to back the course load would be much easier for him.

“Oh! Hello, I’m Yuma.” The kid actually sticks out his hand, his smile bright and merry. He drops it after a second when neither Kaito nor Ryouga shake it. “Um, you don’t mind if I sit here, do you?”

“Yes,” Kaito and Ryouga say at the same time. They look at each other and scowl, and then Ryouga takes over. “This is our table. Go somewhere else.” They’ve been using this exact table in the far back of the cafeteria for the better half of the year. It’s a small table, circular in shape and only meant to seat four people. There’s plenty of other empty tables for Yuma to sit at, there’s no real reason why he needs to be here.

Yuma’s face drops. “Oh. Okay. I understand. Um, see you.” He shuffles his feet as though he hopes they change his mind. They don’t, and he reluctantly leaves, his hands clutching his backpack straps and his head drooping.

“Good riddance,” Kaito mumbles, but he doesn’t take out the AP English homework due next period. His sharp eyes follow Yuma, his lips tugging down in a frown. Ryouga doesn’t get it until he sees Yuma scurrying past a group of kids at another table, only to flinch and stop when they start talking to him. Yuma hovers and responds, shuffling his feet again and glancing away for a chance to escape.

Kaito stands without explanation and walks towards Yuma. He butts right into their conversation, grabs Yuma’s arm, and drags him back over to their table. “You’re eating with us from now on,” Kaito tells him when they reach it.

“Oh – Okay?” Yuma obviously isn’t sure what’s going on. Ryouga rolls his eyes.

“Shark,” Ryouga introduces himself. “And he’s Kaito.”

“Nice to meet you Shark and Kaito.” Yuma’s smile is almost infectious, but both Kaito and Ryouga somehow resist. Yuma takes out his bento box and Kaito returns to his seat beside Ryouga. Kaito takes Ryouga’s spoon out of his hand and steals a few bites of rice. Yuma pulls out a Duel Monsters deck and drags his two new friends into playing with him.

It’s strange having Yuma with them, but as the weeks pass by, they learn to live with him.

And, perhaps, they learn to be more than just friends.


	8. zexal - vague chris' recovery

They were children once, young and reckless and full of suffering. Chris’ father is dead, Kaito’s brother is dying, and their future is uncertain. It’s a dreary thought, to know that they were at the bottom even before the war began and their lives were thrown into turmoil.

And then death opened their eyes.

Perhaps finally getting a taste of nothingness brought it on, or the realization that they were one of the few that get a second chance at life, but they won’t be making the same mistakes again. No longer will they take life for granted.

Family comes first. It will take years to repair the bonds between themselves, their little brothers, and their fathers, but the first step must be taken to begin the healing process. Words will be said and feelings will be hurt. It will all be worth it in the end.

One day they will have time for each other again, to learn how they’ve changed both mentally and physically. They will have time to peruse their relationship and bring it to new highs. It might be good, it might be a rollercoaster of emotions.

When the time comes, they will take what they can get.


	9. zexal - chris/kaito morning

Kaito wakes to gentle kisses against the back of his neck. He shifts and groans, the arm thrown around his waist tightening. “Good morning, Sunshine,” Chris mumbles from behind him. He tugs down Kaito’s shirt to uncover his shoulder. Chris nips at the space between Kaito’s neck and shoulder, only to kiss away the pain.

Chris relaxes his arm so Kaito can turn around. Their lips meet, soft at first, then rougher as they continue. Chris slides his hands under Kaito’s shirt, his fingers shockingly cold compared to Kaito’s warm back and belly. Kaito pulls back to take off his shirt and Chris follows his actions. They meet together again with lips and teeth and tongue, their fingers digging into each other’s sides

The heat soon becomes too much to bear and they shove the blankets away so the chilled morning air can kiss their sweating bodies. They move as one, their bodies grinding against each other until Kaito pushes Chris down against the cushions, throw his leg over Chris’ side to straddle him


	10. zexal - vector/nasch memeing

Vector’s arms wrap around Nasch’s waist, his breath hot and heavy against his ear.

“Naschy~” Vector purrs and Nasch curses at the shivers running down his spine Vector’s voice causes. Vector’s tongue traces the crest of Nasch’s ear.

“Nasch, I can be your angle or yuor devil.”

Before Nasch can process the words and their meaning, Vector lets go with one arm and sticks his finger into Nasch’s ear.

It’s is dripping with saliva. With a roar, Nasch elbows Vector in the stomach, successfully forcing him to let go.

“What the fuck was that?!” Nasch doesn’t feel a least bit concerned that Vector fell hard onto the floor, now with the shit eating grin plastered to his face.

“Just look at your face! Bahaha!” Vector doubles over from laughing, or perhaps pain, too busy mocking Nasch to recognize Nasch stomping closer to him.

Nasch kneels down next to Vector and reaches out to tilt Vector’s head up. There are tears in his eyes from the laughter and he’s still giggling.

“You know, there’s better places to stick those pretty fingers of yours,” Nasch says as he leans forward to meet Vector’s lips.


	11. zexal - kaito and haruto sibling bonding

Kaito isn’t truly awake when his door creeks open, allowing the hallway light to flood his room. He’s in bed, the covers pulled up over his nose, and his eyes cracked open to see if anything is going on. Orbital 7 lets out a few soft boops from the corner of the room to signal the intruder is not a threat before returning to sleep mode.

The door opens further and Haruto peeks in. “Big brother? Are you asleep?” His voice quivers with worry.

“No, Haruto. Come in.” Kaito sighs and hulls himself up into a sitting position, shivering at the chilled air outside his warm covers. Haruto enters the room, his arms tightly clutching his side. Is he here because of a nightmare? Haruto only went to bed an hour ago, it’s a bit early for him to already be awake.

“Did I wake you up?” Haruto’s eyes are bright from the light leaking in and he examines Kaito’s face. When Kaito shakes his head no, Haruto relaxes and drops his arms.

“What are you here for? Do you need me to tuck you in again?” Kaito asks, already pulling his covers away so he can get out of bed.

“No!” Haruto says too quickly. He takes a deep breath in and then lets it out. “I’m going to tuck you in tonight.” Haruto reaches out to lay a hand on Kaito’s shoulder and leads him back down against the pillows.

“Why?” Kaito stays as stills possible and tries not to glare at Orbital 7, who has waken up again to spy on them.

Haruto pulls the covers over Kaito’s body with a bit of difficulty because of his short hight, but he manages. “You always tuck me into bed when I feel bad, so… I want to return the favor.”

“Haruto, you don’t have to-” Kaito tries, but Haruto’s voice is louder than his, cutting him off.

“I love you.” Haruto’s expression is steady, showing neither hint of fear nor flaw. “I know it’s something you and Father don’t like to hear, but it’s true.” He pauses, then looks down at his hands clutching the blanket.

“I know we aren’t a perfect family. I know that things aren’t going to return to the way they were before Mom… before Mom… before what happened.” Haruto grits his teeth and shakes his head. After a moment, he relaxes into a sad smile and meets Kaito’s eyes again.

“Just because our family is broken doesn’t mean it can’t be mended again. I will be strong for you two.”

At those words, Kaito can feel his heart shatter. He shoves off the neat covers Haruto just made for him and slides off the bed. Kaito drops to his knees and hugs Haruto close.

“It will be okay. You’re okay. This isn’t your fault,” Kaito mumbles into Haruto’s hair as his little brother breaks down into sobs.

As Kaito rubs Haruto’s back to comfort him, he wonders why he hadn’t seen this coming.


	12. zexal - vector alone and suffering

_let me burn in the flames of solitude_

In the end, he is crippled by fear and loneliness. No one will come save him from this wretched fate, not his mother, struck down by his father, nor his father, gutted like the pig he was. He is alone now, completely and utterly alone, and now he must pay the price of his actions.

“Nothing gold can stay.” It’s a phrase he never believed in, not when he was Emperor with the world at his fingertips, not when his heart and self became cold, unfeeling rock. Nothing gold can stay. Nothing gold can stay. And, perhaps it didn’t mean the literal sense, but of a metaphorical one.

“Happiness is fleeting” is a better description of his life, for, every time victory is within his grasp, the noose around his neck tightens and tightens, his vision blurring and his lungs screaming and all of his achievements are going, going, gone.

This is what his life, or lack thereof, has become. Earth is Hell and Baria is Nothingness and Death is Salvation. Around and around and around he goes, Birth and Madness and Death, Birth and Madness and Death, Birth and…

They cycle has reset, and yet again here he is, surrounded by those who once were his enemies, then his comrades, and now… (he doesn’t dare call them friends, not after what he’s done to them)

He is alive again, but Living is Meaningless, simply a diverging path that ends in death, only death, always death, nothing but death. How many times has he fallen, only to rise again and forced to dance in this terrible existence. Now he can only ride this ride and wait for the ultimate outcome to take him by surprise.

He doesn’t dare hold hope any longer, not after it’s been stolen from him so many times. Death will come, and then again rebirth because this torture never ends. Again and again and again until there’s nothing truly left of him besides a physical husk and a soul full of suffering.

Perhaps he deserves this. He once prided himself for being the villain, for causing grief and agony to everyone, including his so-called allies. Before, he thought nothing of the people who attempted to get close to him. They all wanted a piece of his power, and because of that, they all endured his wrath.

In a way, it’s impossible for him to continue he’s the victim in all of this. Even if he was being manipulated by a Dark God, Don Thousand never played a role in in his spiral of decay, never ordered him to push everyone away, never caused Vector to lose all faith he’s ever held in other people.

No, all of this is Vector’s own fault. And now he is alone in his misery.


	13. zexal - idk what this is about

_the road that twists and turns is the road_ i _love the best_

There is a beauty in chaos, a thrill in the lack of control. In a single second, thousands of possibilities open up to her and without warning or choice, she’s pushed through a doorway with no hope of looking back. Those thousands of options dissolve into only one, and so she takes it because that is the only way forward.

It’s fine that things are this way. It’s fine that she is only drifting through life. She knows that somewhere, somehow, there will be an outcome that she will embrace with open arms.

She says she’s good and she knows she’s good so that means she has to be good. It’s the only truth to the world, and so if she sticks to it and never let’s go, perhaps then one day it will become a reality. Perhaps then one day she’ll no longer have to lie about being “okay” or “good” or “fine” and no longer will she feel the bubbling, burning guilt when she’s unable to tell those who love her the truth.

Because it’s really not okay. Along this stretch of life, she floats, carried on only by the waves which she cannot prevent, drifting closer and closer to the storm just in sight.

If nothing changes, she will crash head on into it and overturn her vessel. If nothing changes, things will soon become far worse.

There’s nothing she can do because there’s nothing she will do.

So she watches as all of her possibilities and opportunities leave her side.

Maybe one day things will change.


	14. zexal - kaito thoughts

Kaito is dead now. Orbital 7 often reminds him of his heartbeat, blood pressure, and temperature, but what does a robot know about life? Kaito is dead now, no matter what the charts or machines say. Not mentally or physically deceased, but spiritually.

He simply exists, somehow still alive in this world without truly living. His pulse beats. His mind flips through calculations. He responds to voice and gets up every night to do his job, haunting and hunting the streets like the ghost he will one day become.

There is no longer any meaning of life besides to fight. Fight for his family. Fight for Haruto. There is no other option to him.


	15. zexal - more kaito thoughts

Kaito knew that there would be consequences to his actions, whether by the police or by another number’s hunter. The more powerful you become, the more people who stand in your way. At the time, all he could hope was that he succeeded in his mission, that Haruto will be cured, before Kaito finally comes across someone strong enough to take him down.

It happened as he expected it. Tron was too much for him, and Kaito fell just like all kings do, with a terrible revolution and death. Only, that end wasn’t the true end, and he was given a second chance at life.

Kaito swore that this time he’ll do things right. No more avoiding his neglectful father. No more hurting others so they too can feel his pain. No more hiding from Haruto.

He was young when his mother died and Haruto fell ill, too young to fully comprehend what was going on. He had tried to stay strong, strong for Father, strong for Haruto, but day after day after day of watching his brother’s condition grow worse and Faker bury himself in his work to drown out the pain, even the strongest of children will crack.

(And crack he did.)

(After all, no good egg would jump at the chance to become a murderer, now would they?)

But now, the past is in the past, and Kaito is left with the shattered remanence of what was once his family. He could run now, turn and flee to far away from where he’ll no longer have to see Faker’s dull, worn out eyes or hear Haruto’s ragged cough in the middle of the night. He could abandon those who turned him into a bitter man and try to find happiness in a new life.

Kaito knew that running was not an option. He’s seen firsthand that you can never truly shake your past of your trail. Christopher had tried doing that and his family came for him with a vengeance. Even if Kaito was able to get away, he would never be able to bring himself to forget his little brother. He doubts he’d be able to stay away from Haruto without checking to make sure he’s still alive and cheerful.

He will stay here in Heartland, here with his family, and try to pick up the broken pieces of his life. It will be a difficult process and he will bleed from his wounds while handling the sharp edges, but there is something left in him that neither Tron nor Faker were able to steal for Kaito.

Hope. Somehow, in some way, Kaito still holds onto a strand of hope. After everything that has happened to him, he refuses to let it go. There was a time when he had lost hope and only continued moving because it was too painful to stand still. He was little more than a husk of a man then, destined for nothing but death and suffering. But then he met Yuma and Astral, Ryouga, Christopher… Dueling them brought back the humanity in Kaito. Dueling them reminding him of why he was still fighting in this confusing and dangerous world.

Kaito is alive again for the first time in months.

The world is open to him with an infinite amount of possibilities. Kaito will fix his family.


	16. zexal - vector jealous

It bubbles and boils and burns like a witch’s acidic cauldron deep within the pit of Vector’s soul. Anger and hatred consume him and he doesn’t hesitate to lash out against Ryouga, his fist connecting with Ryouga’s nose.

He fucking deserves it, Vector thinks as Ryouga collapses to the ground with blood streaming from his blooming purple nose. He fucking deserves it, Vector thinks as the screams of the other children drown out Ryouga’s pitiful moans. Vector stands tall over his adversary, a King looking down at a Peasant ready for slaughter.

And then the fantasy is shattered as a teacher grips Vector’s shoulder and yanks him away and then _it_ happens. Yuma, the moon to Vector’s flaming sun, kneels beside Ryouga with a crumpled up paper towel and presses it against Ryouga’s nose.

That simple, benevolent action ignites the debts of hell and spreads through Vector like a wildfire. How dare Yuma look upon Ryouga will kindness while Vector is pulled out of the room?

And just like that, the wall between Vector and his heart grows taller.

If this continues for much longer, Vector will be completely separate from Yuma.


	17. zexal - mr. heartland pkmn au (pkmn death)

_“Formantis give off a sweet and refreshing scent. Cutiefly often gather near the tall grass where Formantis are hiding.”_

* * *

“Sir, there have been reports of Formantis gathering in the eastern park by the flower display. Should I have the area sectioned off and call the Rangers to deal with them?” The woman doesn’t even look up from her tablet, no doubt already preparing to send the Heartland Rangers a request.

Mr. Heartland leans back in his chair, considering his options, his lips fighting off a smirk. While Formantis can be aggressive, the real cause of concern will be the Cutiefly they attract in swarms, and swarming Pokemon are never safe at an amusement park.

“No,” he decides, “I will lead them away to one of the flower beds that people aren’t able to get near.” There’s no reason to involve the Rangers, they have enough problems on their hands in a big, people filled city. The computer in front of him tells him that it’s a nice, sunny day outside, and today will be a good day to stretch his legs.

By the time he reaches the eastern park, he can already hear the faint thrum of wings and see the pollen-like poofs hovering about the dancing Formantis. Mr. Heartland can’t prevent the smile that blooms across his face at the sight of the Cutiefly.

He feels a connection to them like he’s never felt with any other Pokemon before. Oh, sure, he’s viewed the majestic dragons and crystalized ice Pokemon, swam with the fish and danced with the fairies, but there’s something different about Cutiefly.

Like Mr. Heartland, Cutiefly help populate the world with beautiful things. They are a fantastic pollinator and much of the flowers in Heartland City have been visited by the tiny flies, just like Mr. Heartland has helped this city grow strong.

The Pokemon see his approach. The Formantis raise their arms in warning but the Cutiefly greet Mr. Heartland with soft trills. A few leave the pack to land on his hat and coat. Mr. Heartland opens his arms, greeting them.

“Hello, my lovelies. Welcome to Heartland Theme Park.” Mr. Heartland keeps his voice soft, not wanting to appear like a bigger threat than he already is. More Cutiefly zoom over to him to hover near his head. “While I am very glad to see you here with us, there is a better, safer place for you to gather. Here, I will lead you to it.”

He turns, not pausing to turn and see if the Pokemon are following him. If he shows any hesitation, the Formantis will grow suspicious. Mr. Heartland walks with the grace and confidence of a man who has nothing to lose, Cutiefly swarming around his figure like a fuzzy, living arura, a band of Formantis marching after him.

Children point at the skeptical while their parents prevent them from rushing forward and getting in the way. A few onlookers even snap pictures of them. Mr. Heartland smiles and waves as he passes, always ready to put on a show.

They make it into the private staff areas without much of a hassle, though a young child did look ready to begin tossing pokeballs for a second before his parents led him away. The Formantis cheer when they see a patch of bushes and trees. The Formantis leave the party to hustle over to the greenery and quickly make themselves comfortable among the leaves and flowers.

The Cutiefly stay with Mr. Heartland, the man who is more bright and spectacular than any flower imaginable. A real smile finds its way onto Mr. Heartland’s face. He can tell that the Cutiefly are no longer interested in the sweet scent of flowers or Formantis. They know who Mr. Heartland is and they know that he can give them better.

And so he will. With a wave of his hand, Mr. Heartland leads them away deeper into the staff only area. He finds a secluded pavilion and settles down on a bench under it, facing his new friends. Mr. Heartland reaches down to his belt and grabs one of his pokeballs at his hip. The Cutiefly hum in anticipation.

Mr. Heartland releases his Combee and the Cutiefly go wild, abandoning Mr. Heartland’s side to swoop at the honey dripping off of it. The Combee tries to flee but after a few critical hits by the Cutiefly, the Combee’s wings go out and it plummets into the grass. The Cutiefly finish their attack and hover over the Combee to dine at the sweet honey.

The frenzy only lasts a handful of minutes before the Combee has been drained. The Cutiefly, satisfied with their meal, thrums happy tunes with their wings. A few return to Mr. Heartland and land on the tufts of fur on his coat while the others continue buzzing and go looking for more food to devour.

Mr. Heartland returns his Combee to its pokeball. It’s only fainted and exhausted, he will have it healed later so it will return to producing honey for the Cutiefly.

There’s one other reason why Mr. Heartland feels a companionship with Cutiefly. They’re both willing to take anything necessary to further themselves


	18. zexal - merag/kotori

Kotori shivers as Merag wanders closer to her. The Barian is frigid, nothing like the heat Yuma claims that the other Barians retain in their stone bodies. But, unlike the other Barians, Merag isn’t constantly cold on Earth. She doesn’t need to cover up in cozy sweaters and hand-knitted hats to stay comfortable.

Instead, Merag keeps to her thin dress that ripples off of her, her hair always pristine and sharp. She is the Ice Queen, and sometimes it’s difficult to remember that once she was Kotori’s friend. Even months after the invasion, Merag has kept herself distant, not allowing any human to reach out to her.

By now, even Mizael has warmed up to eternity on Earth, finding comfort in the delicate beauty of nature. By now, even Durbe has begun to adjust, spending hours in the library reading about the past. By now, even Vector has sought out the help he needs, the help everyone who was there that day and witnessed the devastation needs.

And yet here Merag sits, right next to Kotori yet worlds apart.

“Hello,” says Merag and just like that, Kotori can afford to push aside the difficulties of the long days of pain and depression. She no longer needs to fear Merag because somewhere deep down inside her, she is still Rio, the girl Kotori fell in love with.

Things aren’t the same anymore, but one day they’ll find happiness again.


	19. zexal - kaito/shark cardsexual au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for my best bud xion!

Shark can’t take his eyes away from the sight of Kaito slowly shuffling through his deck, noting each card and slowly nodding to himself. “By now, I’d expect to have seen every card in your deck, but I suppose there’s still a few surprises in here,” Kaito mumbles.

Shark nods, his mouth dry. “Ye - Yeah. I swap out cards every week so people can’t study my deck.”

Kaito nods again and continues to run his fingers over Shark’s cards. It’s… really hot to watch. Shark has poured his soul into that deck, and seeing Kaito study it like he would a fine piece of machinery is quite a sight to behold. Shark gulps. There’s no way Kaito understands the significance of letting someone else see your deck, but that doesn’t stop Shark from reacting to it.

“Hey, Kaito?”

“Yes, Ryouga?” Kaito pauses and glances away from the cards to give Shark a questioning look.

Shark leans forward and locks his lips with Kaito’s. “You should look at my deck more often.”


	20. zexal - shark and cold

Shark doesn’t like the cold. The feeling of his fingers growing numb from the frigid outside air brings back the recollection of death and memories not entirely of his own. The chilly wind reminds him of sadness, of the stark sensation of morbid dread rippling up to his chest and consuming his entire body as he watched Merag jump.

No, Shark does not like the cold. Winters in Heartland City are mild compared to other parts of Japan, yet regardless of that fact, Shark still finds himself forced to bundle up in thick layers to prevent the cold from seeping into his clothes.

This time of the year has always been a challenge for him, even before IV’s flames which changed his and Rio’s life forever. When he and his sister had been too young to live on their own after the crash, they were shuffled back and forth between relatives who didn’t want them. The winter of their twelfth year was when they were finally able to convince adults that they were responsible and independent enough to live on their own. They spent that winter in a rundown apartment, huddling together under a pile of blankets, grinning at each other despite the cold because finally, _finally_ , they were free.

So many things are different now for Shark. He’s got his sister back, his life is finally on track towards happiness, and with his new and old friends by his side, he no longer has to withstand the cold alone.


	21. original - gore for @goreandcaffeine

They hear the gunshot before they feel the flaring burn of metal entering their skin. A physical wound will not kill an angel, but as the pellets tear at their beautiful wings and the wind rips open the wounds, they can’t prevent themselves from plummeting. They arch their wings and fight the air with them, slapping down with all their might. The searing pain of the air rushing through the holes in their wings brings tears to their eyes.

And so they fall, down, down, down, spinning because their wings are still desperate to catch flight. They hit the trees that were once below them, rolling and tumbling as branches slash at their already damaged skin. The have to bite their tongue to keep from screaming; they can’t afford to attract human attention like this. The can only hope that they were mistaken for a bird when they were shot at.

_Please God, please God, please God. Give me the strength to keep going. Allow my wings to heal so I may fly again and continue my duties._

The angel’s prayer goes unheard and their lower back slams into a low-hanging branch. They see stars as they slip off it, their back already slick from blood. The final drop is a short one, only ten meters or so, before they finally land.

The anguish of them being abandoned by their God consumes them. They’re numb from the pain, from the chill of the chill of the ground that seeps into their unclothed body. It would be so easy to fall asleep like this, accept their fate and allow themselves to heal before picking themselves up and crawling back to Heaven. They’re safe here in the isolation of the woods.

They close their eyes and allow their body to relax. Just a quick nap and they’ll be good as new. Just a quick nap…

They awaken to a stab of pain in their left thigh followed by another through their right shoulder, just missing their wing. A scream rips through their throat, drowning out the laughter from above. The breath is forced out of them with a swift kick to the side.

“Looks like it’s still alive. Lucky me,” what must be the Devil’s voice drifts to their ears. Nothing else could sound so corrupt and gleeful at the bloody sight. The angel cries out as something round pierces their side and slides through their tissue, coming out of their abdomen and burying into the ground.

Only their left shoulder and right leg are free from the pins holding them down but all they can do is fist their hand and bite their lip. The pain is too great for them to fight. They were never trained to handle this sort of situation.

“What’s this? Not going to pray to your so-called God. A shame really. Perhaps He will hear you scream if you’re loud enough.”

A large, warm hand grips one of their useless wings and pulls it up in a gentle manner the angel would never have thought this being to possess. The other hand glides through their sticky feathers, grips a handful, and tugs hard, tearing them out. The angel jerks, not accustomed to such defiling, and it sends yet another wave of burning pain due to the spikes in their body.

The creature continues, now only taking a single feather between the fingers and plucking it out. Over and over again, one by one, feathers are pulled from their proper home. Worse than the initial shock of the pluck is the burn that follows it until the entirety of what is left of their wing burns as though it’s on fire.

Their bleeding, feather-torn wing is dropped and the other one is lifted. It snaps like a twig once, twice, thrice in those large hands. Now it is as damaged as the other, uselessly dropped at their side at an odd angle.

The being walks around the angel once, stopping at their head. A boot lands on their cheek, pressing their face down into the dirt. “Don’t cry now. I’m not going to kill you. Have fun getting out of this, pet.” A back of a laugh, another stomp to the face, and the monster leaves.

Alone now is the angel, bleeding and broken in an isolated forest. As the Devil has proved, God will not save them.


	22. suicide mention

Everything hurts. It’s not the pain of physical illness or of nerve endings sparking, it’s the pain of the heart. It burns through him, filling him with anger and rage and sadness and a flurry of other emotions he can’t quite contain. He’s ready to lash out and strike at anything near, regardless of whether it is the one who struck the match.

Tear out this bleeding heart of mine, let me again feel nothing so I can return to death.


	23. zexal - vicyuu for rei

“love”

_noun_

1\. an intense feeling of deep affection

2\. a person or thing that one loves

_verb_

1\. a feeling of a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)

language is a broken tool, one that cannot be properly used to convey emotions and feelings and thoughts. vector, shingetsu, the mad prince, whatever frail and flimsy name he is currently known as in this frivolous and fractured existence, has seen language change again and again and again in this never-ending cycle of death and rebirth.

now there are a billion ways to define love. sexual. romantic. parental. familial. the love between mentor and apprentice. the love of pain a rival brings.

in a twisted, deranged way, there are many things vector holds close to his heart. he loves the gentle breath of air on a warm summers day because it brings back memories of his wings and the thought of flying away from here. he loves the scent of lavender because it reminds him of his mother holding him close when he cried at night. he loves the hatred between himself and nasch because it’s the only thing that hasn’t changed over the years, it’s the only thing he can rely on to exist for as long as he’s alive.

vector does not love yuma. he does not feel affection for yuma, he does not experience sexual attraction to yuma, he does not suffer romantic attachment to yuma.

vector does not love yuma.

vector does not love yuma.

vector does not love yuma.

vector does not need to love yuma to feel the breath leave his lungs when yuma flashes him a grin, or the exhilaration that rockets through him when yuma summons hope against him, or how he doesn’t need words when he’s with yuma because yuma understands without having to speak, because yuma sees with eyes wide open, because yuma will never stop believing in vector for as long as he exists.

there is no need for love when their relationship is trust and understanding and belief built on top of a glass bridge.

all they need is each other.


	24. zexal - durbev analysis for rei

Wow omg I never would have expected this ship to be asked but boy howdy do I love some nice doobles and chris action

2) Who apologizes first? In what way? Is it hard for either of them to apologize?

Hmm well I think they both piss off each other equally. Chris tries to stay emotionally detached most of the time or he obsessively focuses on something other than his boyfriend often. Durbe can be insensitive because of his upbringing (very strong Catholic + probably a lot of internalized homophobia). They’re also both still got eyes for their maybe exs (aka Kaito and Shark) so there’s no real jealousy with that.

UM anyway back to the question. Neither of them get caught up on misunderstanding. They’re both pretty understanding that if one lashes at the other, then it’s not a personal thing, they just got shit in their lives to deal with. Overall?? They don’t get into many arguments with each other so there’s not really a need. Durbe probably apologizes on every small thing that happens but never for the big stuff tho.

4) Who gets more riled up? Do they show their anger?

Chris has like a wrath-of-god side to him that he usually only shows when there’s something that involves his brothers. Other than that, he’s pretty chill and too exhausted to putting so much effort into something like that.

Durbe is usually overly emotional but likes to pretend he’s level headed but when he gets angry, it’s a cold fury. He just clams up, refuses to explain his side of things and how he feels. At this point he goes and locks himself away to deal with it himself. Durbe is really ashamed of his anger both because he let it get the best of him while he was under Don’s influence and because he doesn’t want to be bogged down with negative feelings anymore. He doesn’t like hurting other, he’s a pretty friendly guy, and being angry is uncontrollable and causes him to make bad choices.

6) Who tries to make up first? Does it work?

Despite everything I’ve written previously, they actually rarely gets into a situation where making up actually needs to happen. 90% of the time it’s mostly a nbd kind of thing that just blows over and they make up without really saying anything. And I don’t mean that in a “I’m still angry so we’re just not going to talk about this so I don’t get angry again” way.

Making up for them is usually pretty small for them. Like if they’re out, one will reach for the other’s hand and all of a sudden everything is right in the world. Or, when Chris is aggressively working, Durbe will just enter the room, make a seat for himself, and read something interesting to him. Just being in the presence of the other relaxes them.

8) Do they hold grudges? Is it hard for them to let go/forgive each other?

You know I just realized that these are angsty asks. No wonder everything is so depressing omg.

They’re both more likely to refuse to forgive themselves than to not forgive each other. I see both Chris and Durbe to internalize everything and blame themselves rather than see that those who they love can make mistakes.

Like, Chris is still really fucked up over the fact he abandoned his brothers to the orphanage and then allowed Tron to abuse Thomas for so long. He tries to make up for it by being the best big bro he can be and help Tron out in his forever man-child state but he pushes himself too hard and then burns out.

And what the heck does Durbe not hold against himself?? He blames himself a lot for leading the battle against Vector’s troops since everyone but him died, including Iris. He regrets losing Merag over and over and over again and how useless he’s felt ever since the dawn of time. He hates himself for leading the invasion on Earth, for allowing himself to be warped and corrupted to the point where he was willing to slaughter innocents for a lost cause.

They don’t really hold grudges against each other. Durbe jokes that Chris is trying to fatten him up sometimes (Durbe is such a sucker for sweets and has gained some weight since becoming human again) but it’s a joking thing and Durbe enjoys being doted on.

10) If something already happened to tear them apart, what would make them come back together? Is it even possible?

LOL they were never even together to begin with. The only thing I could see causing them to separate is if Kaito decides he wants to be with Chris or if Nasch says he wants to be with Durbe. Kaito is Chris’ #1 and Nasch is Durbe’s #1. They both know this going into the relationship and have agreed that there will be no hard feelings if one breaks up with the other to be with the one they truly love.

Tho, as the years go by and Kaito and Nasch make a life for themselves and date other people or do whatever they do, Chris and Durbe begin allowing themselves to have feelings for the others. Eventually it’ll reach the point they wouldn’t break up for basically any reason because they’ve just gotten so close to each other.

12) Who do they confide in when shit hits the fan (beside each other)?

Durbe goes to any of the Barians. Preferably Nasch if it isn’t too embarrassing or involves him lol. Otherwise Merag because she’s a great friend but she doesn’t tell him what he wants. Mizael bitches and moans and has terrible advice but Durbe appreciates his help. Gilag is a good listener but not Durbe first choice, and Durbe was never really close to Alit because of his personality. Hell, sometimes Durbe will even go to Vector because even if Durbe is kind and soft, he has an endless supply of blackmail of all the dumb shit Vector has done in the past. Would he actually tell Vector’s boo about it? Nah but Vector doesn’t trust him lol.

Chris is screwed because he considers himself to be the big brother so he can’t go to his little siblings because that would make him look Weak and while he and Kaito have a better friendship/relationship now, Chris doesn’t want to make it awkward between them. I bet Kazuma, if he’s still around, will go into Dad mode (even if Chris is in the Dad club with Kaito too) and offer an ear. Chris doesn’t tell Tron a lot of things anymore, even tho they hang out and have Adult Time, they mostly dance around the issues. Chris doesn’t have many friends rips.

14) Who grieves more when the other is away?

It sounds bad, but neither. They’ve faced worse before and it’s just not that big of a deal, especially with how much technology has improved.

16) Do either of them have a special item that they use when they miss the other? If so, what is it? What do they do with it?

Another nah thing. If one was away, the other would just call them. Chris Doesn’t Sleep (lol) so he will answer his phone whenever (he doesn’t even look at the caller, he just answers. He gets many late night calls from his brothers when he’s away. He doesn’t mind).

Durbe wishes he had items from the past from people he’s cared about. His parents, his comrades, his friends… All he has are his memories left of them.

18) Do either of them have the other’s stuff lying around their house?

Eventually they’re going to get an apartment, but they’ve been saying that for years but Chris doesn’t have it in him to move out of the family house.

Durbe hops between living with Chris and living at Nasch’s mansion. He’s pretty clean but yeah his stuff is in Chris’ room. Durbe is pretty good about not spreading his stuff out in the house where it’ll get in everyone else’s way. Lord knows there’s enough books, pointy objects, and doll parts scattered around the house lol

20) Do either of them have any vices?

Lol other than pining after another man? Chris smokes off and on when he gets stressed out. It’s a habit he got from his father bc back then Byron would have done it related to a status symbol. I imagine Tron smokes too because (aesthetic) he’s into self-destructive behaviors.

Mmm I can’t really think of anything for Durbe? He used to do a lot of drinking because of the time so he still has the resistance to alcohol but he’s more of a social drinker and there’s no one to really do it with so he’s not into it as much. Durbe likes beer and grain-based drinks whereas Chris is more into wine and champagne.

22) What’s their go-to breakup/angst song?

Chris doesn’t listen to music all that often and Durbe’s will probably be a hymn or a Latin song sung at church.

24) Who’s the first to forgive?

Durbe. He’s too old to let himself hold grudges over people.

26) Who would take longer to let go? Do they ever really “let go”?

LOL they’re both bad at this. Originally their relationship was based on them both being unable to move on from their exs. They won’t be bitter or anything about it, just wishful but they respect the other’s decision.

28) Who’s the first to distance themselves?

Nah that doesn’t happen. Even if they break up, they’ll stay friends.

30) Who’s the first to blame themselves?

Still both. Chris and Durbe are very self-deprecating.

32) Who would be the first to say they hate the other? Would they mean it?

Maybe this isn’t a good question set for this pairing lmao. Their relationship just isn’t about this kind of stuff. They don’t even joke that they hate each other.

34) What scent reminds them of the other?

Nerd stuff like old books and pastries.

36) Who’s quicker to walk away if a situation gets heated?

Mmm I think Durbe. While Chris is more detached emotionally, when he gets emotional he doesn’t have as much control over it. Durbe is more level headed but he knows how his moods work and can recognize when things are getting too much for him.

38) Who cries more in an argument? Do either of them cry?

Durbe was a lot stronger mentally when before Don. Now that he’s out of corruption, Durbe is more willing to allow himself to have emotions and get frustrated and stuff. He’s a frustrated crier but usually he can keep his mind during it. He completely loses it when it’s an anxiety cry though.

Chris doesn’t cry shrugs.

40) Who sleeps on the couch? Can either of them sleep without the other?

They both sleep like the dead and don’t need each other. No one ever gets kicked to the couch, Chris knows that if he even suggested it, Durbe would just go back to Nasch’s and Chris doesn’t want his friend to leave him like that.

42) If one of them gets injured, who worries more?

Chris worries more. The problem is that even if he rationally knows that Durbe has been through worse and has a high pain tolerance, he can’t stand to see others in pain. Now he connects anyone’s pain to the pain he saw in his brother’s faces while they were under Tron’s thumb.

44) Who ends up yelling first? Are they always yelling when arguing, or do neither of them yell at all?

Chris doesn’t even like raising his voice. For the longest time, Thomas would flinch whenever anyone’s voice got too loud, even if it wasn’t directed at him. Durbe just isn’t like that (it would upset Mach). Their arguments are usually very long, otherwise neither of them are into it. It last days with understood breaks where they put the argument to the side so they can act normal together. They do lots of research to ensure that they have a logical argument. Usually one bends but sometimes they agree that there’s too much personal opinions involved for either of them to really win.

46) Who stays up at night brooding?

Chris. It’s less brooding and more of him stressing over work or something like that. Durbe just passes out in bed while Chris bustles to get all of his shit together lol

48) Who comforts who after a bad dream/event?

Both. They both have learned how the other’s emotions ebb and flow so it’s cool. They both have issues so they need each other for comfort.

50) If one of them were to come back after a long time, who would come to who? Would it go well? Would the other person take them back?

The only situation I could see this is if like Chris stated dating Kaito or Durbe started Nasch and they broke up with each other early on. If this new relationship with the one they thought they wanted didn’t work out? Too much baggage? Maybe they’re better as friends than lovers? Then of course Chris/Durbe would take the other back. It’s all cool.


	25. original - gore and noncon for @botched-beheading using their characters

warnings: two gals being pals and gore involving fingernails/teeth torture

* * *

The pincers are clean and shiny and have never been used because God knows that her dad has never participated in manual labor and her mother wouldn’t touch a tool if her life depended on it. Radiance holds it in her hands in awe, feeling the heavy weight of pure metal and running the tip of her thumb over the sharp teeth. It’s so simple, an ancient device that has been perfected with time, and now it is in Radiance’s possession.

She wraps her fingers around the grip and squeezes it open. She releases, and jaw snaps shut with exciting force. A smile, cruel and decisive, graces Radiance’s lips. Exceptional. This will get that bitch to start talking.

Radiance returns to the guest room, flicking on the lights and locking the door behind her. “I’m back, sleepyhead,” she coos. Sachiko is exactly where she was when Radiance last left her, sprawled out on the bed. It doesn’t look like she moved, which isn’t surprising considering the wild night she had. Who would have thought that the town drunk’s daughter has never tasted alcohol? Then again, Radiance mixed it with sweet fruit juice, masking the flavor.

Sachiko never stood a chance. A ghost of a smile from Radiance, the fluttering of eyelashes, leaning in too close, a hand sliding up Sachiko’s thigh while the other offers her a drink. No one can deny Radiance, not even an ugly, moronic girl who should have known Radiance was never interested in her.

Climbing onto the bed, Radiance sets the pincers next to her where Sachiko can’t reach, just in case. She straddles Sachiko and leans down over her, pressing soft kisses on either cheek. “Sachiko… time to wake up.” Radiance nips her lips, and Sachiko begins to stir.

“Nnhg, wh, what?” Sachiko’s voice is rough, and her eyes are bloodshot. Five hours later, and the alcohol has yet to leave her system. She’ll be hungover for the rest of the day, precisely what Radiance had planned. Well, she had also hoped that Sachiko would overdose from blood poisoning, but this is an acceptable outcome.

Radiance caresses her cheek. “Good morning darling. I accepted your feelings last night, so now it’s time to pay the piper.” She sits back up and shuffles forward until her knees pin down Sachiko’s arms. “Do you even remember what you told me?” Radiance giggles at the dumbfounded expression. What a dumbass. “You lamented on how much you hated your life, and that you’d give all of it up for the sake of becoming friends. Well, you’re life’s about to take a shocking turn.”

As if they could ever be friends. Sachiko is nothing, nobody, and no one will miss her when she’s gone. Everyone will just assume that she’s a runaway or that her father finally snapped and did in his daughter in. No one will suspect Good Girl Radiance who had never so much as shared a class with the missing teen.

Radiance takes Sachiko’s hand in hers and maneuvers it into her lap. “I’ll give you what you wanted, Sachiko. I’ll love you, but in return, I will become the only one who will ever love a disgusting waste like you.” The pincers are within reach and Radiance clamps the jaw onto Sachiko’s index nail

That wakes Sachiko up, and she struggles to get Radiance off of her, or wiggle out of Radiance’s grip, or _anything_ , but her struggles are just as useless as she is. How cute. Radiance can physically feel how Sachiko’s heart rate spikes, her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

Radiance yanks on the pincers. The nail doesn’t come off as intended, rather the entire hand and finger slip from her grip and follows the pincer. That’s no good. Radiance changes her position, one of her knees moving to smack Sachiko in the face as she begins to scream, and Radiance takes hold of three of Sachiko’s fingers.

Instead of pulling again, she twists the pincers to the left, her new goal to mutilate as much as possible. The skin under the nail blackens from the trauma and blood. Radiance doesn’t have the strength to rip it off all on her own, but Sachiko’s thrashing and sobbing tell her she’s doing a good job.

“Oooh, look at how pretty these colors are! You’d never be able to get your nails to look like this from just polish.” Radiance releases the clamp and attaches it onto the middle finger’s nail. Ignoring Sachiko’s stupid, ineffective begging, the pincers twist and turn and twist and turn and twist and turn until Sachiko’s fingers are tipped with a row of disgusting black heads.

It’s true that the fingers will eventually heal, but Radiance doesn’t intend on allowing that to happen. Sachiko is hers, and so she will stay disgusting until Radiance grows bored and puts her out of her misery.

Underneath her, Sachiko is still babbling pointless shit, now Radiance will be caught, that she won’t get away with this, that Sachiko will do anything, give her anything, just stop, _stop, **STOP**_.

Sachiko should be thanking Radiance. Radiance is the only person in this hellhole willing to give Sachiko the time of day. No one else would ever care to give her attention like this, to spend so much time with Sachiko.

Radiance moves forward again until she’s sitting on Sachiko’s frantic chest, her knees holding Sachiko’s head still and in place. “Shut up.”

“Fuck yo-“

Radiance digs her fingers into Sachiko’s cheeks while her jaw is open, preventing her from closing her mouth or biting down. Sachiko whimpers and digs her undamaged nails into Radiance’s back. “One day, you’ll thank me for this. Or maybe not, I don’t really care what you think.” She opens the pliers and maneuvers it into the open mouth. Blood flows down Sachiko’s tongue as she bites into the cheek skin Radiance is holding, anything to clamp her teeth shut, but she can’t bite through the blockage.

The metal teeth pinch one of Sachiko’s front teeth. Radiance pulls up and she pulls down and left and right and forward and back, all the while Sachiko’s ear-piercing screams fills the room. The tooth is rooted into place, but the force of Radiance’s palm holding Sachiko down while the pincer refuses to slip is too much. Teeth aren’t meant to hold up against this, and it rips out.

Gross. It’s all bloody and pointy. Who would have thought that this was hiding in mouths?

“P, pleashe… Soph…” ****

Radiance looks down at Sachiko and grimaces. Snot, drool, and blood cover her mouth and chin. Disgusting. Radiance may have been the one to make this happen, but Sachiko was always vile on the inside. Well now her outsides match, too.

She stands and, taking the pincers with her, leaves Sachiko to deal with the bloody mess on her own. In the end, the high that came with destroying another person’s body fades, and Radiance returns to being just as empty as she was to begin with.


	26. bnha - overdeku fantasy au

Izuku knows that he is nieve in this massive and amazing world, but after pulling a possessed magical sword out of a rock, facing a half-dragon and his insane rider, and nearly taking on the demon kind himself, Izuku had thought he saw it all.

And then he runs across the bird people. The group is indescribable, and he finds himself scrambling for the proper vocabulary when referring to them. A coven? because surely they are witches. A murder? their feathers and talons resemble that of crows.

The sight of their leader chills him to his bones. Silent as a barn owl in flight, precise steps sinking into the marsh grass, those topaz golden eyes peering into Izuku’s soul…

“So you are the so-called Chosen One,” he speaks, and his voice is low and smooth. Izuku goes dizzy as the monster? creature? god? being steps into his personal space, a long, bony finger hooking under Izuku’s chin to raise his head. “How… disappointing.”


	27. bnha - togadeku noncon ish

When Izuku awakens, his first instinct is to jump to his feet and flee; the memories and nightmares from before creeping up his spine and filling him with dread. His arm jerks back as he stands, and for the first time, he realizes the handcuffs attached to his wrist and a metal bar. His wrist is already bruised and bloodied; Izuku must have struggled at some point last night, though he’s incapable of remembering the specifics.

He sits back down on the damp, dirty concrete and inspects the cuffs. They must be fake, right? There is no pink, fluffy fur covering the inside to prevent injury, and Izuku can’t find any quick opening latches.

The more he messes with them, the more he comes to the realization that these aren’t anything like the fake toys he played with a week ago. These are real handcuffs. Hell, they’re his handcuffs. Izuku even finds the tiny scratch in the metal caused by a training accident.

Fuck. They keys must be around here somewhere. In his pockets? No. On his keyring? No…

Wait, why is he in uniform? The last thing he can remember was walking home after work, and he was certainly in his civilian clothes then.

Izuku startles what sounds to be a door closes shut. A girl struts into view, wearing a school uniform and Izuku’s police hat. She swings Izuku’s black baton, smacking the piles of junk within her reach. “I’ve caught you now, officer~”

“Toga-” Izuku tries, yanking on the handcuffs, though he knows that it’s pointless. “Toga, let me go. This isn’t okay.”

Toga rolls her eyes and swings her hips. “Izukun, you’re so annoying. I just want a little fun.”

Fun? Were the dates not enough for her? Did the late nights tumbling among the sheets not get her off?

She falls to her knees, straddling Izuku’s legs. Toga leans forward, her minty breath washing over Izuku’s face. “I think it’s time we stop pretending about what we really want, officer.” She lifts her skirt and winks as though this is another one of their roleplay sessions, though the tables were always turned before.

“No,” says Izuku, reaching out for her shoulder to push him off her.

Crack goes the baton, blistering pain blooming in Izuku’s free wrist. While he’s in shock, Toga twists until the heel of her ruby red shoes dig into his palm, pinning it to the ground.

“Scream all you want, officer. You’re mine now.” Toga flashes a grin as she unzips Izuku’s pants. “Now shut up and be a good boy, or I’ll have to punish you.”


End file.
